Bring It On
by MoonPad932
Summary: Lily no respeta a los merodeadores según James, guerra entre ambos, quizás involucrando a otros... ¿lastimados o enamorados? Fic de Elven Dagger


Holaaa, ¿cómo están?, jeje ésta es otra traducción de un fic que me encantó…

----------------------------------------------

1. Así empezamos

-¡Lily! agh, Lily ¡pequeña sabandija! ¡Baja en este mismo instante!- un grito muy frío de una voz aguda se oyó.

-¡Voy!- gritó una muchacha de 17 años. Se enderezó velozmente, echando su tarea de última hora y plumas a su baúl. Empezó a recoger a tinteros y pedazos de pergamino mientras cepillaba su cabello color fuego. Al mismo tiempo que iba tirando todo muy rápido, algunas cosas no la dejaban ver, hacienda que se cayera en el piso.

-¡Auch!

-Por Dios, ¡Lily! ¡Eres una completa engendra!- bramó una chica huesuda y alta de dieciocho, entrando al cuarto con aire de superioridad. Su normal cara amarga, representando a alguien que acababa de comerse un limón, estaba contorsionada en una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras contemplaba a su pequeña hermanita quien extendía la vista a sus pies mientras recogía cosas. -¡No es una sorpresa que vayas a ese lugar horroroso al que llamas colegio!- siseó con una voz ligeramente suave, sus ojos pálidos y grandes parpadeando, obviamente temerosos de lo que su madre diría si la oyera, -porquería, ¡lo que tú mereces!

Lily se enderezó, apartando furiosamente su cabello de sus ojos y mirando a su hermana con enojo. Desde que eran pequeñas, reñían y discutían por cualquier cosa, más que cualquier otro par de hermanas ordinarias. Sus padres asumieron que todo esto pasaba porque Petunia estaba celosa del físico e inteligencia de Lily. Aún así, se querían entre ellas y eran algo cercanas en sus propias formas. Pero, cuando Lily cumplió once años y recibió su carta de Hogwarts, fue la gota que derramó el vaso, su relación extraña y cuidadosa que a veces mostraba amor y a veces extremo disgusto se convirtió en odio. Petunia se arrepentía claramente del día en que Lily había nacido, entonces, la hacía cuan miserable podía, esperando volverla en eso. Ella era lo que Petunia veía cómo la vergüenza de la familia, llenando su casa limpia con su sucia presencia, como normalmente daba a entender.

-Déjalo ya, ¡Petey!- le escupió Lily, sus ojos esmeralda centelleando, poniendo un extra énfasis en la última palabra, sabiendo que la volvería loca. Seguramente, porque su nariz se infló como la de un toro. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes aguantar que David te haya dejado? ¿Qué no obtuviste una beca?

-¿Por qué tú?, ¡Pequeña bruja!- le escupió de regreso, sonrojándose levemente y acercándose un poco hacia esa figura más pequeña. -¡Eres un fenómeno de la naturaleza y lo sabes!, ¡Eres anormal!, retorcida, tonta y ¡ahhhh!

Paró de hablar abruptamente y empezó a chillar. Principalmente porque Lily acababa de agarrar una de las Ratas Mordelonas de su colección del Doctor Filibuster y la había activado con un movimiento de varita. Ahora, pequeños ratoncitos se estaban esfumando y salpicando plateado y blanco estaban persiguiendo a su hermana por las escaleras.

-¡MAMÁ!, ¡MAMÁ!, ¡LILY LO ESTÁ HACIENDO DE NUEVO!, ¡MA-AAAAA!- los gritos de Petunia seguían escuchándose aunque Lily le había puesto seguro a la puerta. No importaba, los ratones de bengala desaparecerían cuando su mamá llegara. Había estado usando esos cohetes y otros trucos para darle su merecido a Petunia por años. Aunque ahora tenía permitido usar magia, tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar si perdiera el control. Como en su cuarto año, le dio unos ciertos, muy molestos cuernos de ciervo a un jugador de Quidditch.

Lily intentó ignorar los gritos insistentes de Petunia a su madre de que su hermana le había mandado cientos de vampiros y devoradores de personas macabros a ella. Mientras estaba sentada en su baúl, intentando asegurarlo y escuchar a su mamá preguntándole a Petunia si quería ir al doctor, oyó unos golpes urgentes pegando contra su ventana. Subió la vista preguntándose qué era y vio a una lechuza gris afuera. Sus alas y plumas tenían manchas negras y blancas. En el momento en que abrió la ventana, dejó un sobre rojo en sus manos y se fue como si la estuviera persiguiendo una manada de Thestrals.

Lily miró su carta por unos pequeños segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que era. Nada más había visto un vociferador una vez, que fue en su segundo año, cuando una de sus mejores amigas, Andrea, recibió uno. Ya estaba empezando a humear en las orillas, se apanicó, temerosa de que fuera de la profesora McGonagall reclamándole de sus notas en Transformaciones. Era demasiado tarde para poner un hechizo silenciador en su cuarto, entonces, frenéticamente sacó una pierna de la ventana y trepó al techo, feliz de haber hecho eso tantas veces cuando quería estar sola. Lo sostuvo como si fuera una bomba y lo abrió rápidamente antes de que decidiera explotar en su cara. Aunque había apretado sus manos contra sus orejas, falló si lo que quería era reducir el estruendo de los gritos llegando a sus oídos.

-¡LILY ANNE EVANS!- el sobre rojo vociferó fuertemente en una voz profunda y masculina. Hizo una mueca de dolor e hizo el papel bolita, rezando porque nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. -¡ENTONCES! ¿CUÁNTOS HOMBRES HAS ESTADO ESCONDIENDO EN TU CUARTO HASTA AHORA? ¡OOOOHH, SÉ LO QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO, LILY EVANS! TE ACUESTAS CON LOS PROFESORES PARA PASAR TUS EXÁMENES, ¿O NO?, PARA PENSAR, QUE A LA LINDA E "INOCENTE" EDAD DE DIECISIETE AÑOS, TÚ, LILY ANNE EVANS, (parecía que cada vez que gritaba su nombre la voz se hacía aún más fuerte, los vecinos muggle ya estaban asomando sus cabezas de las ventanas con confusión.) LO HAS HECHO – ¡CON CASI TREINTA HOMBRES! ¿CÓMO ESTUVO EL VIEJO FLITWICK, LILS? SÉ QUE TIENE ALREDEDOR DE SETENTA, PERO DEBIÓ DE HABER SIDO LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA PONERTE EL 130 POR CIENTO EN TU EXAMEN DE ENCANTAMIENTOS, ¿EH?

El vociferador paró como si hubiera acabado, para entonces, Lily ya estaba más roja ue un tomate, haciendo su cara casi alcanzar el color de su cabello y queriendo morirse en ese mismo instante. En vez de que se hiciera cenizas como los normales vociferadores hacían, éste voló al lado de su oído y le dio un susurro apenas audible.

-Nadie ignora a James Potter,- siseó, antes de volverse una pila de polvo gris.

-¡JAMES THOMAS POTTER!- chilló al patético trozo de tierra a sus pies, agachándose para observarlo mejor. -¡Sabes que nada de eso es verdad! Me vengaré de esto, pequeño pedazo de…

-Ajam.

Lily miró para arriba, o más precisamente, abajo, a una pequeña y rechoncha figura que la estaba mirando. La vieja mujer no era de las más ruidosas en la cuadra, Floreen Dursley, era un tipo de modelo para Petunia. Su profundamente arrugada cara se veía aún más oscura y estricta de lo usual cuando la miraba a ella. Aún Lily, quien estaba acostumbrada a ser vista como una extraña, pensó qué haría esto con su reputación en la colonia. Se dio cuenta cómo esto era visto por la señora Dursley, una problemática pelirroja con diecisiete años con ropa arrugada muggle y pelo alborotado en esos momentos, agachándose en el techo para gritarle a un pila de polvo.

Maravilloso.

-¡Hola!- Lily intentó desesperadamente sonreír alegremente, aunque esto era algo que hacía cada día. –Erm… lo siento si la molesté señora, yo sólo… sólo…- _Brillante_, se maldijo a sí misma, preguntándose si se atrevería a sacar su varita y borrarle la memoria a la sra. Dursley, -sólo… buscaba… algo…- terminó Lily poco convincente.

La mujer siguió mirándola escépticamente,- ¿Algo? ¿Entonces qué fue todo ese escándalo, niña? ¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermana?- dio un paso hacia atrás para poder ver mejor a Lily.

-O-oh!- Lily se sonrojó aún más. (Agarrar la varita empezaba a verse como una idea bastante tentadora.) –E-eso fue mi… ¡radio! ¡Sí! ¡Mi radio! Y-y estoy buscando a… a mi… ¡mascota!

-¡Petunia no me había dicho que tienen una mascota!- gruñó sospechosamente. -¿Qué canción era ésa exactamente? ¡Sonaba como si alguien dijera tu nombre! Ahora dime, ¿por qué le gritabas a esa pila de tierra? James, ¿o no?

_¡Maldición!_ Gruñó internamente. Para ser una persona mayor, esa mujer tenía muy buenos ojos y oídos. –Claro,- intentó una vez más dar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, lo que resultó como verla a ella como si tuviera retortijones en el estómago, -É-esa fue una canción hecha por un amigo,- _un amigo al que voy a asesinar_, añadió sombría, todavía intentando mantener la sonrisa. –¡Ya sabe cómo es la música en nuestros días! Y-y, ¡ésta es mi mascota!- Agarró lo más que pudo de tierra y la alzó con la mano orgullosamente, intentando pensar en una criatura rara y exótica que pudiera estar o que representara un trocito de ceniza.

-¿Una hormiga?- indicó incrédula, mirando con desdeño a Lily mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¡Exactamente! (Por rara y exótica)- acordó, asintiendo vigorosamente y volteando a su nuevo animal. -¡Éste es James! Supongo que me molesté cuando James me mordió y… y todo… Erm… Niño malo, ¡James! ¡Malo!- frunció el ceño al puñado de polvo y sujetó una parte entre su dedo índice y el pulgar, continuó parloteando sin darse cuenta. –Jamesie, ella es la señora Floreen Dursley, ¡una mujer verdaderamente adorable!, señora, éste es James Thomas Potter. –Oh, ¡mire esto! Creo que le agrada y…

Paró cuando la señora Dursley alzó una mano imperiosamente. –Cuando Petunia me habló de ti, pensé que _tenía _que estar exagerando. Ahora, veo que estaba siendo muy amable contigo,- hizo una pausa, volteando su mirada de halcón a la mano de Lily, donde estaba 'James'. –Te estoy observando, niña. Buenos días, Lily.- Hizo otra pausa y resopló burlonamente antes de añadir. –_James_.

Lily esperó hasta que la señora hubiera dado un portazo al entrar a su casa, encantada por poder decirle al entero vecindario del incremento de rareza en 'la niña Lily', antes de bajar del techo y dar un suspiro de alivio. Frunció el ceño y arrojó su supuesta hormiga tan fuerte como pudo y pateó lo que quedaba de polvo.

-------------------------------------------

Un chico joven con cabello negro desordenado daba un paseo casualmente hacia la barrera de la plataforma 9 ¾. Jaló su pesado baúl, dejando que una sonrisa atravesara su cara mientras él pasaba por el muro, oyendo las alegres bienvenidas que daban cuando llegó y suspiros de parte de sus admiradoras. Puso su sonrisa conquistadora, lo cual hizo a una linda chica rubia suspirar una vez más. Pasó una mano por su ya revuelto cabello para hacerlo ver más atractivo y guiñó el ojo a otro grupo de chicas, haciendo que sonrieran tontamente.

-Prongs,- murmuró otro estudiante que estaba a su lado de la orilla de su boca, -Si ya acabaste con poner a toda la población femenina a tus pies, ayúdame a buscar a Remus y a Peter.

-Habla por ti, Padfoot,- le contestó a su notablemente atractivo compañero quien atraía igual, si no es que más, atención que él.

Entonces, una bruja sonriente con un cuerpo curvilíneo que muchas mujeres sólo podrían soñar por tener, avanzó furtivamente al lado de Sirius, se agarró a su brazo. Parpadeó sus pesadas pestañas que envolvían sus ojos azul cielo, hizo un puchero con sus labios y dijo en una ronca, acabada voz, -Hola… Sirius…

-¡Chelsea!- le dio una sonrisa de bienvenida, evaluando su ropa muggle. Su blusa roja ye entallada llevaba un escote y sus jeans negros abrazaban cada una de sus curvas. Antes de que su compañero pudiera parpadear, Chelsea ya se había tirado a sí misma violentamente a Sirius y estaba llenando su cara entera de labial rojo.

Su amigo dio un paso hacia atrás y observó a la pareja ocupado con una ligera mirada de disgusto, -Claro,- le dijo al dúo de besos, -Ven al compartimiento de Premio Anual cuando los prefectos se vayan, ¿si? Buscaré a los otros dos.

Sirius no contestó porque su boca estaba ocupada en ese momento. En vez, intentó torcer la cabeza sin abrir su ojos y quitó una mano de la espalda de la chica y la meneó impacientemente, como si estuviera alejando a una mosca que estorbaba.

Entendió lo que le intentaba decir y meneó la cabeza, desacomodando su cabello de nuevo. Se sonrió antes de alejarse caminando. _Sirius nunca cambiará_, meditó, _apenas conoció a Chelsea… Chelsea… ¿cómo era su nombre?_ Frunció el ceño y se quebró la cabeza por encontrar su apellido entre los numerosos nombres de los caprichos de Sirius y de él. _¿Brown? Espera. No. Ésa era linda. ¿Le'Fay? Sí. Chelsea Le'Fay. La conoció hace dos días_. Miró a su alrededor, aunque las chicas que estaban cerca de él se estaban susurrando entre ellas y sonriéndole sugestivamente, no tendría la misma bienvenida como la que Sirius tuvo.

-¡JAMES THOMAS POTTER!- gritó alguien detrás de él.

Hizo una mueca por su segundo nombre, esperando que no fuera Linda, una chica muy… inestable a quien había dejado antes de salir de vacaciones. Poniendo su sonrisa más brillante, volteó a ver a la persona que le hablaba. Su sonrisa dudó cuando vio un par de ojos verdes esmeralda furiosos. Inmediatamente, intentó componerse, recargándose en su carrito con un esfuerzo de verse relajado.

-¿Todo bien, Evans?- le preguntó, intentando sonar maduro, ampliando su sonrisa de satisfacción mientras la miraba hacia abajo por la estatura de él. Estaba en una simple blusa (para su gusto) y una falda. Su piel pálida estaba sonrojada y su ondulado cabello pelirrojo volando tras ella, haciendo que se viera sorprendente, por lo menos.

-¡Déjame, Potter!- le escupió, haciendo que volviera a la realidad. Entonces él se dio cuenta que la había estado mirando abiertamente. -¡Deja de desnudarme con tus ojos!

-No tengo la más remota idea de lo que estás hablando, Evans,- le contestó James, tratando y fallando al intentar verse inocente. Ignoró a Sirius, quien finalmente se había dado cuenta de que su amigo no estaba, viendo la situación apremiante en la que James estaba en ese momento, simplemente lo volteó a ver para guiñarle un ojo y darle una sonrisa antes de volver a sus 'asuntos'.

-¡Potter!- balbuceó, su cara volviéndose poco más roja que antes, obviamente un poco nerviosa. Él ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y revolvió su pelo de nuevo, sabiendo que ella lo odiaba. Y así fue, pues su mirada se intensificó. No pudo ayudar en nada notando lo linda que era cuando se enojaba. –¡_No_ vine a ligar contigo! ¡Tú fuiste el imbécil que me envió ese vociferador! ¡Me metió en problemas!

-¿Por qué, Evans?- dijo acercándose y deslizando su brazo casualmente sobre los hombros de ella. Sintió cómo se ponía tensa debajo de su brazo, pero aparentemente estaba demasiado sorprendida como para moverse. También notó la mirada de advertencia que Sirius, quien acababa de interrumpir su conversación con Remus y Peter para ver el drama que se estaba extendiendo (mientras intentaba limpiarse las manchas de labial que tenía en sus mejillas con un pañuelo), le mandó. –Pensé que te agradaría. Después de todo, a muchas chicas les encantaría meterse en problemas… especialmente conmigo.

Ella le mandó una clara mirada de disgusto justo antes de empujar su brazo de los hombros de ella y dar un paso hacia atrás. -¡Vete a volar! ¡Eres un arrogante y un imbécil! ¿Crees que cualquier chica estaría encantada por estar parada cerca de ti?- su voz estaba a ritmo constante pero ganando velocidad y fuerza, causando que varias personas voltearan y se les quedaran mirando. –¡Déjame abrirte los ojos entonces, Potter! ¡No eres definitivamente todo eso! ¡Y me vengaré por haberme avergonzado enfrente de toda mi colonia, así sea lo último que haga!

-Ah, mi pequeña lily (flor),- arrulló James con calma, como si no le estuviera hablando a una chica que echa humo por las orejas con ganas de estrangularlo,- No entiendes. Soy James Potter. Y nadie, quiero decir _nadie_ ha logrado avergonzarme con éxito anteriormente.

-¡T-tú esnob bastardo!- le gritó, su cara volviéndose de un tono rojo brillante mientras decía las palabras con enfado. -¡Eres un gilipollas! Crees que eres el rey de Hogwarts, ¡entonces eres intocable! ¡Te estoy diciendo Potter! ¡Te arrepentirás!

James se le quedó viendo como en blanco antes de decir, -Claro. Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que no me dirás que sí si te invito a salir?

Lily lo miró boquiabierta. Después de chillarle y gritarle, ¡todavía tenía el descaro de invitarla a salir!

-¡AGH!- terminó gritando, agitando sus manos hacia arriba y se fue enojada, aparentemente demasiado frustrada y molesta como para hablar.

James continuó admirando el balanceo de sus caderas mientras se iba. Remus, Sirius y Peter caminaron hasta él, uniéndose en mirar a su capricho mientras ella se unía con sus dos amigas.

Remus, un chico alto de la misma estatura que James con cabello ondulado y café arenoso y unos ojos grises profundos con algo de azul fue el primero en romper el silencio, -¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

James simplemente encogió los hombros y dijo, -No mucho.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el vociferador que le enviaste esta mañana?- le preguntó Sirius, viéndolo sospechosamente.

-Quizás.

Todos ellos empezaron a reír, excepto Remus, quien, aunque de las orillas de su boca se curvaron, inspeccionó a James severamente. –¡Prongs! Pensé que después de intentar invitarla a salir por dos años, podrías intentar con una táctica diferente,- los tres chicos estaban riendo entre dientes y por lo bajo, entonces, continuó con un suspiro. –A saber, no la molestes hasta la muerte.

-¡Vamos, Moony!, ¡Anímate!, Prongs la conseguirá este año, quiero decir, ¿cómo se podrá resistir? ¡Ya ha estado loco por ella por demasiado tiempo!- dijo Sirius, dándole una palmada a James en la espalda.

-Eso dijiste el año pasado,- le contó, -Y el año anterior a ése.

-_No_ estoy loco por ella,- discutió James, quien había dejado de reír en el momento en que oyó eso, -De hecho, es sólo un asunto de conquista.

-Y ahí estaba yo, ¡pensando en que se acaba de dar cuenta, con enojo, de que James fue elegido como Premio Anual!- exclamó Peter, quien seguía aullando con júbilo, cortándolo.

-¿Qué le dieron de comer a Dumbledore, de cualquier manera?- preguntó Sirius, en broma.

-¡Sólo estás molesto, porque sabes que el Premio Anual y la Premio Anual tienen sus propios dormitorios!- dijo James con una sonrisa de satisfacción, -Lo que significa que no voy a tener que enfrentarme con…

-¡Espera un momento!- dijo Remus repentinamente, James lo miró, claramente ofendido por haber sido interrumpido por segunda vez, -¿Qué quieres decir con que Lily se enojaría?

-¿Eh?- Peter estuvo confundido por un segundo, luego su cara se iluminó. -¡Ah!, ustedes saben, como ella tendrá que trabajar con Prongs por todo el año. Quiero decir, ella _es_ la Premio Anual, después de todo.

Su explicación dio paso a un silencio.

-¿Ustedes… no sabían?- dijo Peter tentavivamente.

Sirius dejó salir un escandaloso grito que se confundió con risa, haciendo que varios niños de primer año voltearan y se les quedaran viendo, -Como dije, Jamesie, la conseguirás este año.

-Si sobrevive,- añadió Moony sonando inquietamente familiar, antes de unirse a Sirius, quien ya se doblaba de la risa.

-Cállense, par de tontos,- dijo James, sonriendo repentinamente. –Me voy para encontrarme con mi Premio Anual, y no me llames Jamesie, Chico Labial.

Se fue dando zancadas ansiosa con Remus, quien era un prefecto y tenía que seguir a su líder demente, dejando a Sirius para que se limpiara la capa con un pedazo de tela, con Wormtail quien apuntaba lleno de fe en donde seguía habiendo marcas de labial.

---------------------------------------------

-¡ARGH!- gritó Lily fuertemente, dejando salir su enojo en el momento en el que alcanzó a una chica asiática alta. Tiró su mochila violentamente al piso y la miró, como si fuera la causante de sus problemas.

La chica, su amiga de varios años, Taylor Lee, se veía excesivamente aprensiva. –Err…- dijo, insegura de qué decir que no tentara el temperamento de Lily. Era unos centímetros más alta que Lily, cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor de Quidditch, la había conocido como por 7 años, y la chica aún se aterrorizaba de sus momentos de enojo.

-_Él,-_ siseó Lily, moviendo un dedo tembloroso hacia la dirección general de donde él se encontraba.

-Umm…- dijo de nuevo, aún asustada. Taylor tenía fama de su semblante silencioso y sus habilidades diplomáticas, siempre la voz de la razón. Tristemente, cuando el miedo o el peligro se apoderaban de ella y se le cruzaban, éstas se le iban volando.

-¡Vengo con un chisme nuevo!- chilló otra chica, saliéndose de un grupo grande de risas tontas que estaban cerca de ellas. -¿Sabían que Frank Longbottom va a casarse?

-Andrea,- dijo Taylor, sus ojos cafés oscuros moviéndose nerviosamente. –Quizá éste no sea el mejor momento.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó, Andrea Rose, también una de las mejores amigas de Lily, era conocida como Gryffindor obsesiva a la moda oficial. Cualquiera que no la conociera la juzgaría externamente por su amor a los chismes, ropa y cualquier cosa que brillara. Claro, dicha persona que no la conociera bien también terminaría rápidamente en la enfermería. Ella impactaba sin lugar a dudas con sus grandes ojos azules y cabello liso, y aprovechaba su forma de vestirse al máximo, que servía en los chicos como un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla. Aunque no se había quedado con ningún chico por más de un mes, (nadie sabía la razón exacta, asumiendo que ella nada más era para un rato de diversión) ella era muy fiel a sus amigas. -¡A todos les encanta chismear!, ¿No te encanta a ti chismear… Li…? _Ah._

-Err… ¿Rana de chocolate, Lily?- preguntó Taylor, indecisa, esperando calmarla con su remedio usual. Lily normalmente era serena y razonable, pero James era un caso especial, con una técnica bien practicada que sacaba su lado explosivo.

Lily lo tomó sin mirarla. Luego la desenvolvió bruscamente y mordió la cabeza de la rana antes de que ésta pudiera retorcerse, dando como resultado un horrible crack. Ella continuó frunciendo el ceño con enojo al chocolate que estaba haciendo movimientos moribundos en su palma.

-¿Fue Potter de nuevo?- preguntó Andrea inmediatamente; en el segundo en el que Lily tenía la boca llena para que así no pudiera empezar a gritar.

-Honestamente, Andy, tienes todo el tacto de un hipogrifo alborotado,- comentó Taylor con desaprobación.

Andrea la ignoró y continuó mirando a Lily.

-Sí,- contestó finalmente, después de que hubo terminado de morder su rana. –Ese maldito idiota me envió un vociferador a mi completamente _muggle_ vecindario. Estuvo emitiendo alaridos y me metió en problemas.

-Bueno, comparado con todo lo que ha hecho antes, no fue tan malo,- dijo Taylor consolándola.

-Déjame adivinar,- la cortó Andrea, sin hacerle caso a las vigorosas negaciones de Taylor, -¿Te acusó de haberle hecho algo a Flitwick por darte una de las mejores notas en Encantamientos, o me equivoco?- cuando Lily asintió amargamente, continuó, -¡es un perdedor irritante! Simplemente porque no puede superar el hecho de que hayas limpiado el marcador con su trasero en esa materia,- cuando Lily no aceptó, siguió hablando, por suerte era inconsciente de los codazos que estaba recibiendo. –Bueno, ¡en fin, Lily! ¡Ése no ha sido tu momento más vergonzoso! ¿Recuerdas la vez en primer año que él…?

Se calló después de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo cuando Taylor le dio un firme pisotón en su pie.

Pero, era demasiado tarde.

-¡ARGH!- gritó Lily de nuevo, apretando sus ojos cerrados y cubriendo sus orejas fuertemente con sus palmas, como si estuviera intentando bloquear su memoria. -¡Les dije que no me lo volvieran a recordar! ¡Nunca! ¡Lo he estado intentando olvidar por siete largos años y…!

-Lily, es mejor que te vayas al compartimiento de los Premios Anuales para darles las órdenes a los prefectos,- interrumpió con prisa Taylor, lanzándole una mirada a Andrea, quien ya estaba imitando los gestos usuales de Lily y hablaba exagerando los movimientos de la boca de su discurso más largo y favorito de Odio-A-Potter detrás de ella. Sabían por experiencia, que sino la cortaban a tiempo, podría tardarse horas.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Lily, sus ojos abriéndose en desconcierto. -¡Tienen razón! ¿Saben quién es El Premio Anual?

-Bueno, erm… err…- empezó Taylor, viendo a Andrea pidiéndole ayuda desesperadamente.

-Lily, no vas a dar una buena impresión si llegas tarde,- dijo rápidamente, dándose cuenta de lo que intentaba decirle Taylor.

-¡Claro! ¡Véanme en el compartimiento de Premios Anuales cuando los prefectos se vayan! ¡Nos vemos!- dijo, antes de irse velozmente.

-¿Crees que debimos de haberle dicho?- preguntó preocupada Taylor.

-Nah,- contestó Andrea indiferentemente, admirando sus largos, sueltos tirabuzones, -No voy a quebrarme la cabeza sólo por ser la mensajera.

-¿Asaltamos al carrito de comida cuando llegue de sus chocolates como el año pasado?- sugirió Taylor.

Repentinamente, oyeron a alguien que sonaba sospechosamente como el grito faltante al abrir la puerta del compartimiento, -¡USTEDES!- desde dentro del tren.

Ambas se miraron antes de abalanzarse hacia la señora y el carrito de comida en la parte trasera del Expreso de Hogwarts.

--------------------

Espero que les haya gustado… todos los derechos a Elven Dagger "Bring It On"


End file.
